Kingdom of Finnerin
Historic of Name Finnerin was once the Kingdom of Fen after the lower, wetter country it is built upon, renamed after the beloved prince who set the slaves free only a generation after slavery was introduced into the Arm. The past of Fennerin is not all that noble, but entrenched in justice - sometimes admittedly misguided Capital City Keam is the spiritual home of the Vigilantes and the overall fight against slavery, a city of strong defense and notable walls and high towers. Resources Gold and iron are the main exports, both refined and raw. They had a good system of trades and educational and can/have exported professionals. Considered a bit fierce and academic. Industry Weapon making fishing, tack making, and secondary metal goods provide the most sources of income. They have a unique position on the arm being both on the outside and inside of the continent. Trade Exports to Lonn, Roin, and Sonsen, but does not take their imports most of the time and relies on Wirinth for goods. Tries to take products from non-slave nations but that can't be help in terms of food, often. They are the biggest trading hub on the continent as they have access to the outer and inner rims of the continent. Many good are processed here but none of them are allowed to be slaves. Economy During war times, regardless of country fighting, Finnerin has the best economy in the west due to weapons and metals. Otherwise it depends heavily on lumber depends and variance in fishing/ranching to offset the peace season. Currency Has a series of copper, bronze, and gold pieces called the Ac in 1,2,4,10,20,60,100 units in ascending order. It likes the access it has to the Arm while not actually sharing the same currency. International Relations Respected for their part in war, somewhat feared given the power they can pack in international trades, not very much liked due to politics on slavery but strong nonetheless in their own right. Suddenly they become the friend of all in a war. Current Government The Sair and Tellen Minor, warrior legends in their own right, long time champions of anti-slavery, brother and sister that get along very well and have made the economy was strong as it is, despite peaceful shortfalls. It is not unusual for them to sit in on the courts of justice, to buy slaves by the masses and set them free. Position of Slavery Anti-slavery, to the point where they actively liberate slaves from other nations, particularly Roin. This encouraged even by the monarchs who have firmly separated from most other nations and does not make them loved. Slave lives are not particularly long lived and most won't go home to live in shame among their people, so they death in their freedom of Finnerin. Education Tutors are part of the class system, often a part of young people's career move on to other things and exist in every home, often as homestays. High quality education exists in older years, especially within skills, and Finnerin has some of the most academically minded people in the upper years. There are places of learning, especially near the borders where cross Kingdom learning tends to occur. The minds of Finnerin are considered the brightest, fiercest, and most arrogant. Local Vigilantes The original home of the Vigilantes, and thus known just as 'The Vigilantes' and sometimes called the Originals. It was their presence that started the anti-slave movement in that kingdom and is a common vibe found usually in all the Vigilantes across the kingdoms. Viras was trained by the originals.f Language Primarily Fhalain; traces of Helsh in east Holidays Celebrates the day of the end of slave trading, also a number of financial work holidays. There is also a purely celebratory day of victories involving sword play and fencing sorts of games. Several work holidays exist. There is a solemn holiday for the release of prisoners, known as Liberation Day. Religion Very much worshiping of Adian, and likely the birthplace of the original Vigilantes, well respected there. Marriage and Sexuality Iron clad heterosexual couples for life. Anything else is shunned, especially as they are so close to Roin. Naming System Typically first name of a historical figure, obscure or common, with a matriarchal last name. Food Curled food - kabobs, strings, sticks, all things in long lines, are the most traditional foods Fashion Clothing tends to comes from the shoulders and collarbones, so shoulder pads and such variants have been popular. Things sometimes drape or fall or are fitting, but shoulders have almost always been featured prominently throughout history. Predominant Art Forms Weapon and armour design, most especially for show and for unusual things such as mounts or children (however impractical that is). Works of metal for other things - railings, art installations, shields, are all elements of their art. Medicine Medicine is institutionalized, though not as much so, so many doctors from Cylos have gone to work and trade with their allies in Fennerin. Medical training is therefore mutual and more advanced than other place, not usually magic reliant. Magic Prevalence Moderate to high use in all areas which charms are available, except perhaps medicine. It is common again to wear battle trinkets, and things that might aid war. General Appearance Tend to have strange hair with a silver sheen. This is a co-dominant trait that tends to look visibly cool when cross-bred with the blue hair of Cylos. They are shorter, and always wear their hair in straight cuts. As Fennerin rarely cross-breedsm the silver hair is a very distinctive marker. Category:Kingdoms